What About Love
by KrystalKayne
Summary: "Because.." he murmured, "..because you're you." Loving hard was always her downfall, resulting in nothing but heartbreak. It only takes one person for her to realise that love really does exist, even when you're broken and have hit rock bottom.


**Well, well, well. Long time no see right? I've recently fallen in love with this pairing and I had an idea so I wrote a fan fiction for the first time in a very, very long time. I'm going to try at least update my main stories for you guys this year, all apart of being proactive and such, haha. Anyways, I hope you like this story, feedback is welcome of course!**

* * *

><p>"Tyson, please!" Natalya cried, chasing after the superstar having not long finished up a title match on NXT.<p>

Tears were streaming down her face after having just spent the last 20 minutes being berated and belittled; being blamed - yet again, for his loss when all that she did was as she was told. The moment flashed back through her mind again briefly; cringing at the fact. He'd pulled her in front of him as a human shield, something he'd been doing quite frequently as of late, despite her telling him not too time, and time, and time again, but he just didn't want to listen. Next thing she knew, she was shoved out of the way by whoever it was Tyson had been up against, somehow causing a disqualification. She'd been just as shocked as everyone else.

More harsh words soon followed causing her head to bow and her lip to quiver, a quiet sob leaving her lips only to look up and find he'd disappeared out of sight. Running slightly, the Canadian glanced down hallways, peaked through doors and around corners and in open spaced rooms and still couldn't find him. Giving up, the blonde pushed her fingers back through her hair, lightly grabbing at the roots and let her free hand rest in the curve of her hip.

She honestly didn't know what to do anymore. No matter what she did or however hard she tried, nothing was good enough. She didn't even know what she'd done wrong in the first place and nor had he even bothered to tell her, which hadn't surprised the Canadian at all. Tyson had always been stubborn, but apparently nearly 15 years of being together meant nothing to him. What made it even worse was that it had been dragged into the workplace, their arguments and grievances being aired out for everyone else to see. Because of that she'd isolated herself from the other divas, opting to wait till everyone else had left before going to the locker rooms to get ready, and watching the show backstage in a more secluded area. She was too ashamed. She knew they spoke about her behind her back, so why walk in and have everyone become silent and stare at you as if you were the main attraction at a freak show?

A heavy sigh left Natalya's lips, shaking her head as she sat herself down on a lone bench, leaning forwards and burying her face into the palms of her hands. Knowing he probably wouldn't be in the hotel room, or even bother to call her to tell her he was okay, or where he was, the blonde began to quiver, falling into a quiet sob. Tears ran down her face, blurring her make up and taking her mascara with it.

"Natalya?"

The Canadian's breath hitched in her throat at the sound of her name being called, her mind instantly scanning the sound to recognise the tone, but her spirits soon fell even further when she realised it wasn't Tyson. Being courteous, she lifted her head to at least acknowledge the source of it. Her eyebrow arched slightly, realising who it was rather quickly. Still clad in his gear which included a tight, half buttoned shirt, out appeared Fandango, or Johnny Curtis which many still called him, it was simply easier that way. Mind you, he never responded when you called him Fandango anyway.

"..Johnny?" she murmured lowly in response, quickly working to remove any signs of the fact she'd been crying from her face as she got up to her feet, forcing a smile to spread across her lips.

"There's no point in hiding it, Nattie" he mused in response, a soft, sympathetic smile curving his mouth as he walked up to the blonde.

Her head bowed instantly at his words. How much had he seen or heard of her recent shouting match with her husband? Sighing at the possibilities, the Canadian shook her head and went to leave, only to have him grab her upper up; even though the grip had been gentle, she still jumped at the contact.

Her reaction caused Johnny's eyebrow to arch in confusion; that wasn't exactly a typical reaction when you went to stop someone from leaving. Despite fearing the worst, he brushed all the ideas crossing his mind away for the time being and gently pulled her back to face him. He stared her directly in the eye, his features softening slightly before he pulled her into a tight embrace. It only took one look to see how broken she had become and it was weird seeing someone who was normally so strong and independent that way.

As the superstar hugged her, the Canadian reciprocated almost out of instinct, her eyes falling shut as she buried herself into his torso; her arms tightening around him as she fought with her emotions to keep them at bay. She'd generally kept her problems to herself, never really talking to people, not even some of her closest friends knew the intricate details of what was going on - they only knew what the observed. Chewing down on her lip harshly, the blonde pulled away from the embrace, a small smile forming on her lips as her hands came to rest on his upper arms.

"Thanks, I really needed that" she murmured, a small sigh passing her lips as she let go completely.

Her head bowed slightly as she pushed her fingers back through her hair and turned, glancing over at the exit. She knew she had to go and find Tyson, and at least attempt to talk to him and figure out what exactly was going on in his mind so she could try for the umpteenth time to try fix things.

"I have to go find him" she murmured, giving Johnny's arm a light squeeze before she went to leave.

"But why?" he asked in response to her words, unsure what to entirely make of the situation. She seemed a glutton for punishment, always going back but knowing fully how he was treating her was far from what she deserved. "You don't deserve to be treated like that, Nattie" he added, chewing down on his lip as he too bowed his head, fully knowing he was probably about to make a total fool of himself.

A low sigh left Natalya's lips as the superstar spoke, tugging on her lip with her teeth as she turned back to face him, "..because he's my husband, I have too" she murmured in response, her eyes starting to well up already.

The mere thought of the interrogation she would more likely than not receive when she got back to their room sending chills down her spine. No matter how poorly he treated her, she was always there, standing by her man; supporting him, loving him, being there when he needed her, which wasn't exactly often lately but she was there none the less. Glancing at the superstar apologetically, she started to walk away in silence; running her thumb beneath her eyes before she pushed through the door and wandered out into the car park. With her mind running riot, she was caught off guard by the sound of thundering footsteps and the cracking of gravel beneath someone's shoes; turning just as Johnny reached her. Rather stunned at the fact he had followed her, the blonde merely arched an eyebrow as she looked up at him quizzically.

"..please, Nattie.." he murmured, looking down at her rather sullenly, reaching forwards and taking her hand in his softly, only to have her jerk away from him.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, but her voice got no louder than a whisper. Chewing down on her lower lip, she glanced away only to have him lift her face back up with the tip of his finger. Rather unsure of what was going on, the Canadian softly brush his hand away from her face, shaking her head as he remained in silence. "I hate to leave" she added.

Turning away yet again, Natalya had gotten no more than two steps before Johnny's arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back to him, her face mere inches away from his as the butterflies raised up from the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't used to these kinds of advances, after all she'd only ever been with one man her entire life so his actions were rather confusing to her.

Johnny's other arm slipped around her waist, closing the distance between their bodies; holding her close, making a mental note that he was seemingly as nervous as he was at this point. Staring into her eyes for a moment, he took in a shaky breath, parting his lips slightly; "Please don't go" he murmured, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Resting her arms on his biceps, the Canadian's head bowed and turned exhaling rather heavily; "..but I have too" she murmured in response, taking a while to find the courage to lift her gaze from the ground and back to his own eyes. Hers full of moisture as singular tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She was so confused, and overwhelmed with everything that was not only happening right now but in and around the rest of her life, she didn't know what was going on anymore, or what to do.

"Just stay" Johnny mumbled lowly in response, lifting her chin with his fingertip as he leant down a little ways, his face nearing hers until his lips placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before shifting and capturing her lips entirely in a gentle lip lock.

Natalya hadn't even quite registered what was happening, but even when she did, she didn't oppose it in the slightest. She hadn't been shown the slightest bit of affection for the last year and to see someone caring more than her own husband spoke volumes to her, her mind almost made up in that very second as her arms slipped around his body. But it didn't take long for her morals to kick themselves into gear.

Forcing herself to break the kiss, the Canadian pushed the superstar away slightly; her hand resting on the curve of her hip as she pushed her fingers back into her hair, lightly grabbing at the roots. Her head shook slightly as her lower lip began to quiver, "..I- I can't. I'm married!" she shouted rather loudly, her voice cracking slightly as she inhaled a rather shaky breath, only barely holding herself together as her eyes focused in on him.

Johnny was caught slightly off guard as he was shoved, stumbling slightly and only just managing to catch himself before he fell, his breath catching in his throat at her words. Glancing over at Natalya, the superstar focused solely on her eyes, nothing else. "But he doesn't care! ..not like I do!" he shouted, professing his love for the blonde loudly and in the middle of the car park where anyone within ear shot could hear.

Natalya's jaw dropped at his words, freezing dead in place; taking a moment to actually process what he'd just said. Her eyes blinked slowly a few times before she pulled herself out of her trance and back into reality and staring him straight in the eye. "..what did you just say?" she murmured lowly, almost hoping she'd heard him completely wrong and she was just imagining it all.

A rather heavy sigh left Johnny's lips, his shoulder dropping as he palmed his face and bowed his head. Of all times for him to talk before letting his brain engaged. Shaking his head, he threw his hands out as he remained rather silent, not even sure what to say. "I care about you Natalya, a lot," he finally spoke, huffing outwards, bringing his gaze from the ground back to the Canadian, it evident in his expression how defeated he was feeling at that moment. To say he wasn't feeling all that good would just be the understatement of the century.

"..why?" she uttered lowly in response, still in some kind of shock over what he was saying. Of all people, she never expected to hear those words come from the likes of him. He was the flirtatious type that gave off the vibe that he would never really settle down or anything. "..why, why me? Of all people, why me? I don't get it, I really don't" she exclaimed in a rather frantic tone, chewing on her lip rather harshly, not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

Johnny almost laughed at her words. Was she really that blind to her own allure to people? She had an electric personality, always smiling, always making other people happy, and putting their needs before her own. She was kind, and caring; had her own comedic ways and always knew exactly what to do to cheer people up and it always worked no matter how upset they were. On top of all that, she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. And her smile, her smile.. a smile that literally lit up the entire room; brought the sunshine on the rainiest of days - a smile that made him feel giddy and childish, and weak at the knee. A small smile of his own formed on his lips just at the thought of it; but his smile soon left as he looked up to see her rather frustrated, his head bowing at the fact. He just wanted to see her happy, but she was so far from it.

"Because.." he murmured, "..because you're you."

That was the last thing he said before he turned away from the blonde, palming the lower half of his face as he shook his head. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll just.. leave, I guess" Johnny muttered lowly, his voice barely above a whisper, glancing over at Natalya one last time before he began to walk away, his shoulders dropping and head hanging lowly. He mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot and making a fool of himself in front of someone like her.

Natalya merely watched on with her jaw slightly ajar as he walked away, not entirely sure as to how she should react. Remaining glued to her spot, all she did was stare as he slowly but surely left her line of sight. She tried to yell out after him but no words left her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. With her voice caught in her throat, and her mind running a marathon, the Canadian just started to cry. Everything was so jumbled that she didn't know what way was up. Chewing down on her lower lip rather harshly as it continued to quiver, the blonde just beelined for her car. Getting in quickly, she started it up and sped off out of the car park and headed straight for the hotel, constantly wiping tears from her face but it seemed no use as more soon replaced them. All she wanted was to be happy, was that too much to ask?

Pulling up into the hotel, she parked her car and wandered rather quickly into the lobby, her head remaining bowed as she made the short trek up a few flights of stares to her level; the urge to turn around and just go back to the arena to find Johnny almost unbearable at that point. But she had a commitment, a commitment to Tyson. Through thick and thin she would be there, no matter how bad things were. She was his wife, and he her husband. Coming to her door, the blonde scrambled with the key to get inside, merely getting frustrated with the fact it was taking an age. Finally gaining access, she pushed through the door and near slammed it shut, turning and resting her back against it as she brushed her fingers back through her hair. Glancing around, it seemed as if Tyson wasn't even there. Tears began to build up in her eyes, sliding down to the ground and hunching forwards. Burying her face into her palms, Natalya broke down into quiet sobs.

With her emotions pulling her every which way, she didn't know what the hell to do anymore. Her head was telling her she was happy, and that she was fine just where she was, but then her heart was crying for her to leave and find true happiness somewhere else. Sniffling lightly, the blonde pulled herself off of the floor and wandered into the bedroom, throwing herself down and curled up holding a pillow.

It had been no more than 5 minutes before the door opened and slammed shut harshly. She could hear Tyson cursing in the other room, to which she just curled up all the more, making herself look asleep in hopes he would just leave her be and yell at her some other time. He stomped around in the lounge area a little more before managing to find his way into the bedroom, the other side of the bed dipping down and he laid himself down. Natalya remained still, chewing on her lip slightly as she felt his arm drape over her side, tensing slightly at the fact but relaxed quickly as she somewhat turned around.

She really wished she hadn't though.

"Where there fuck have you been?" Tyson muttered rather harshly, his eyes narrowing at her own like daggers as he gripped at her hip.

Chewing down on her lip slightly, she glanced down at his hand then back up at his face. "I went looking for you at the arena and I couldn't find you, so I hung around incase you came back" she murmured quietly in response, letting out a rather shaky breath. "..but I'm here now" the blonde added, a small smile curving her lips as she reached forwards and let her hand rest on the side of his face, but it was quickly brushed away. Jumping slightly, she sat herself up and looked down at him with a concerned look washing over her lightly made up features.

"Everything okay?" she questioned as she bit down on her lip, lightly running her hand up and down his arm only to have that action dismissed too. Bowing her head at her futile attempts to show him any kind of affection, the diva shook her head and shifted away whilst he just remained silent. Letting out a defeated sigh, she removed herself from the bed and headed for the door.

The Canadian's actions instigated Tyson to finally speak, "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned in a bitter tone as he too got up from the bed.

Natalya didn't even have to turn around to know he was closing in on her, but did so anyway, facing him as he scowled at her. "You clearly don't want anything to do with me right now so I thought I'd go into the lounge" she murmured, chewing on her lip nervously as his anger seemed to escalate. She didn't even do anything. Shaking her head at the superstar, she went to move into the lounge only to have him grab her arm roughly. She froze in place, her eyes glued to his hand as it remained around her upper arm tightly. "Tyson, you're hurting me!" the blonde cried, shifting herself to try free herself of his grip.

Tyson didn't so much as even blink at her, "You're not going anywhere" he muttered in a bitter tone, a tone that frightened Natalya immensely.

She didn't understand what was going on and was beginning to regret even trying to interact with him. It was never any use. Biting down on her lip, the blondes breath hitched in her throat as she felt him tug on her arm, practically throwing her against the wall. Gasping as her back collided heavily with the plaster, she just crumpled down to the ground. She winced heavily at a sharp pain that shot through her side, shifting slightly and grabbing at her hip; she was in complete and utter shock at the fact he'd just done that. Never had she ever expected him to get physical with her like that, ever. Forcing herself to sit up, Natalya sat up, looking up at the superstar with tears in her eyes. But as usual, he stayed silent. He didn't even utter a word, not a sorry, nothing. She watched him closely, almost in a grid lock as they stared at one another; the gaze not broken until Tyson snarled and left, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. She stayed down on the ground for a while before finally pulling herself upright. Wiping her hand beneath her eyes, she waited a little while longer before she grabbed her purse and left the room too.

It was almost like she was on autopilot, mazing through the hallways until she came to the room she'd been looking for, continuously wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked. Sniffling lightly, the blonde finally found the room and stood in front of it silently. Taking a moment to gain her composure, she lifted her hand and softly brushed her knuckles across the panelling before stepping back. It seemed to be taking a while for anyone to come to the door, so with a belittled sigh, she shook her head to herself and turned to leave - the door opening at that very second. Her head shot up to see an all too familiar face standing before her.

"..hey" she murmured quietly, bowing her head as her emotions began to take control, her lower lip quivering as the tears literally poured down her face.

Johnny merely reached forwards and pulled her in close; his arms wrapping around her in a protective manner, letting his chin rest on top of her head lightly. He wasn't going to ask any questioned because she was clearly upset and he didn't want to make it worse. With a light sigh, the superstar ushered her into his room and shut the door behind him to give her a little more privacy from the prying eyes of the general public.

Natalya remained latched around the superstar, holding onto him tightly. She really didn't want to let go, especially not this time. Readjusting her grip slightly, the blonde buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to sob; being at the lowest of lows, she felt safe in his arms. The safest she had in a long time and she really didn't plan on leaving.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been standing there with him, but after what felt like hours, she'd finally calmed down, sniffling lightly as she pulled away a little, but kept her arms latched around him tightly. "..thank you" she murmured lowly, looking up at him in an appreciative manner before standing up on her tip toes and pressing her lips softly to his, much like he had earlier that day. Growing comfortable with him, the blonde lightened her grip and let her hands rest on his sides, softly gripping at the fabric of his shirt as her eyes fluttered closed.

The superstar had been somewhat caught off guard by the lip lock, but she definitely wasn't going to oppose it. His feelings had been so forbidden, but they'd just felt so right - and to know she accepted how he felt was the best thing he'd experienced in a long while. Lightly tangling his hand up in her golden, sun-kissed locks, Johnny held her close to his body, his free hand resting in the curve of her back.

Unsure of how long the kiss had been going for, the blonde finally put an end to it, finding that oxygen was a fairly important necessity. Reintroducing her body to the element, a large smile curved her lips - the most genuine smile she'd given in a long, long time. Though she remained silent, it was clear that she didn't intend on leaving anytime soon. Yeah, there was the struggle with the papers and the lawyers and things, but she would sort all that out later.

Right now, she was exactly where she wanted to be, and she wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
